disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella
Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella are three Jaquin cubs who appear in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. They are the children of Migs and his mate, Dulce. Background The Jaquin cubs are quite precocious, as they hatched out and learned to talk and fly much faster than other baby Jaquins. Like all baby Jaquins, they will only eat Anoki Berries and food with Anoki Berries in them and get cranky enough to tear a place apart when they get hungry. However, all three are different. Personalities *'Mingo:' Mingo is the most naïve of the three as he continued to call Isabel "Mommy" even after she explained that she's not his mother until Dulce appeared. He is relatively well-behaved and is very fond of Isabel, as the only reason he got loose was to follow her. *'Estrella:' Estrella is more cognitive than Mingo as shown when she could recognize Isabel was not her mother and called her "Isa". She is equal to Zoom, except she lacks his craftiness, as shown when she couldn't leave on her own nor did she choose to leave like Zoom did. Of the three, she has the most energy. *'Zoom:' Of the three, he is the most resourceful, as shown when he immediately learned to open a door and got loose on his own. Because of this however, he has a mischievous streak, as he refused to return to Isabel and forced her to chase him, causing disarray in the process. Physical appearances *'Mingo:' Mingo is a purple baby Jaquin who inherited his mother's fur. He has turquoise eyes and a pink nose. Being a baby, he has small wings. He is the eldest of the triplet Jaquins. *'Estrella:' Estrella is a pink baby Jaquin who inherited her mother's eye color. She is the middle child since she hatched out after Mingo and before Zoom. *'Zoom:' Zoom is a blue baby Jaquin who has bronze eyes. He is the youngest of the triplet Jaquins. Appearences ''Elena of Avalor'' Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella make their debut appearance along with their mother Dulce in "Three Jaquins and a Princess". They first appears as eggs after their mother lays them. Since this happened sooner than expected, Dulce goes to fins some Anoki Berries and leaves Migs in charge. Suddenly, they begin to hatch sooner than expect and Migs decides to go help Dulce. Princess Isabel offers to babysit them to show she can be responsible and Migs agrees since it usually takes a day for Jaquin eggs to hatch. However after Migs leaves, the eggs hatch sooner than expected and Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella are born. The pair quickly reveal that they know how to talk. Mingo calls Isabel "Mommy" to which she tells them she's not their mother. Zoom and Estrella get the message and call her "Isa" but Mingo still calls her "Mommy". Isabel teaches the three of them a clapping game which convinces her watching the three of them will be easy. However, the three of them quickly show her that they already know how to fly too and fly around the room chewing everything, upsetting Isabel. Seeing this, Mingo goes "Mommy" again and indicted his mouth with his paw to tell her they are hungry. Getting the message, Isabel tells them their parents are getting them Anoki Berries. Zoom opens the door and flies off to get some food. Isabel goes after him with Mingo going after her. When Isabel discovers him, she slaps a tray cover over Mingo and takes him back to her room. Isabel finally nabs Zoom and takes him back to her room only for estrella to get out. Isabel puts Mingo and Zoom behind a caged door as Skylar and Luna arrive. Upon realizing they're getting cranky from hunger, the pair fly off to find Anoki Berries too while Isabel goes to get Estrella back. Estrella enters Mateo's workshop and makes herself a giant with an Enlarging Potion. Because of Estrella's size, Isabel fails to stop her and Mingo and Zoom get loose again. The three Jaquins take bites out of all the food they can only to spit it back out as none of it is Anoki Berries. They then fly off to find Anoki Berries. Suddenly, Skylar, Luna, Elena, and Isabel fly up with a giant Anoki Berry and lead them back to Avalor Palace, where Mateo gets Estrella to eat a Reversal Potion and return to normal. The three baby Jaquins then help themselves to the giant Anoki Berry as their parents show up. Mingo finally realizes that Dulce is his mother. Dulce, Migs, and Isabel then give them their names. ''Adventures in Vallestrella'' Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella star alongside Princess Elena and Princess Isabel in the Adventures in Vallestrella shorts. Trivia *Estrella's voice actress, Gia Lopez, is the daughter of Mario Lopez, who will provide the voice of Cruz later in the series. **Estrella is also Gia Lopez's first acting role. *Their feathers and the exact color as their eyes, and their paw pads the same color as their noses. *Mingo has turquoise eyes in "Three Jaquins and a Princess", but in Adventures in Vallestrella he is depicted with brown eyes. Gallery Estrella and Mingo.jpg Zoom.jpg Isabel with Estrella, Zoom, and Mingo.jpg Three Jaquins and a Princess 05.jpg|They hatch Three Jaquins and a Princess 02.jpg Three Jaquins and a Princess 01.jpg Ep4ThreeJaquins49.png Mingo Plush.jpeg|Mingo plush Zoom Plush.jpeg|Zoom plush Estrella.jpg|Estrella plush Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Parrots Category:Jaguars Category:Mystical animals Category:Character trios Category:Creatures Category:Infants Category:Siblings Category:Twins and Triplets